Divisions, Girls, Bonds, and Breaks
by brenna idk
Summary: A story about new Degrassi girls that set their sights on Eli...and getting rid of Clare. Will these girls seperate them, or bring them closer?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Welcome to Heaven.**

**Actually, Go away, Heaven.**

"Hi! I'm Heaven! I'm new here and don't know where _anything _is!" The new tenth grader said to Clare, making her look up from her homework. This girl, 'Heaven' had pin-straight, super thick but pretty red hair, huge green eyes, and a few noticeable freckles.

"I'm Clare and welcome to Degrassi." She said, holding out her hand happily, but instead of shaking it, Heaven smirked.

"Ha, I _knew_ you were that type of girl!" That insulted Clare, but she shook it off; but not totally forgiving the new girl for it.

"Clare." Eli said, coming up from behind the two girls.

"Eli." She replied simply.

"Introduce me!" Heaven hissed and elbowed Clare, who, rubbing her arm, said:

"Eli this is Heaven. Heaven-Eli."

"Oh my gosh, it's sooo nice to meet you!" Heaven cried, and stuck out her hand to shake, sending a 'zip it' look to Clare, who stood gaping with her mouth open.

"Ughh, you too?" Eli said, raising one eyebrow, and, to Clare's liking, ignored her hand.

"We three are going to be best friends!" Heaven sighed.

"Pink's not really my color." Eli said, smirking at Clare and turning away from the girls in his seat. Clare only then noticed Heaven's pink, short, halter top dress and white sunglasses.

Heaven's mouth opened forming a perfectly lip-glossed 'O' and an insulted look crossed her face. "Well, black and pink never mix any ways." She said coldly and stomped away in her white three inch heels, taking a seat next to a certain blonde girl.

"She deserves Jenna." Clare said, almost to herself.

"Nah, she just doesn't deserve us," Eli said, turning around again, giving Clare his best half smile.

"_We_ don't deserve us," Clare laughed, just as their teacher entered.

Eli tossed a paper over his back, landing perfectly on Clare's desk. It said, '_We totally do._' Clare rolled her eyes and looked up, to see the whole class and the teacher watching her. Even Eli had turned around and was looking at her with smirk.

"Clare?" Her teacher asked, making tsk tsk noises.

"Sorry."

"Do you want to share something with the class?"

"If she did, wouldn't she of said it rather than writing it?" A male voice came from the back, drawing the teacher's attention away from Clare and Eli.

"You so did that on purpose!" Clare accused.

"Maybe so…" Eli said with fake mystery.

Later in the hallway, Jenna and Heaven were bonding like crazy; checking out boys, giggling at unfortunate clothing mishaps or hairstyles.

As Eli walked by them with Clare, Heaven caught sight of him, and instead of being angry, smiled shyly and batting her eyelashes innocently. Clare rolled her eyes, and went by completely ignored.

When Eli didn't notice Heaven's forced act, she pushed herself off the locker she was leaning against and right into Eli, wrapping her arms around him as if she was falling.

What Heaven wasn't expecting Eli to do was shriek girlishly away and let her go gliding ungracefully to the floor. Wearing a dress.

Clare broke out laughing so hard she had to rest her hands on her knees and Eli just smirked as Heaven crawled up and brushed herself off, grumbling and glaring Eli.

"Looks like you're in to some deep trouble," Clare said, still laughing.

"Me? We're in this together, partner." Eli said, watching Clare laugh, her short curls bouncing.

* * *

**I, like most of you reading this, are in looove with Eli(: and him and Clare go soooo great together! **

**I'm writing this because tonight's Degrassi the Boiling Point**

**Is all about them(: and how Eli isn't too nice to Clare):**

***prays* Please don't blow it Eli!**

**Well, Review please and tell me how you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi or Eli or Clare or Jenna. Do own Heaven, the Character, I mean.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: MIST:**

**IT'S COLD, UNFORGIVING AND ONCE YOU'RE TRAPPED WITH IT,**

**HAVE FUN FINDING YOUR WAY OUT.**

**SO WHAT ABOUT MISTY?**

Imagine that it's in History class that you first see Misty. She's a nice height, maybe a little short, and slightly resembles a Native American.

Her long butt-reaching hair is tied in a long braid, only leaving small pieces of her side bangs to frame her face. Her body was the same type as many of the _almost_ perfect Degrassi girls. But from the way Misty scans the room, analyzing everyone, you realize that she won't stand for _almost_ perfect.

You shake your short curls and let your blue eyes, too, wander around the class room, trying to imagine what it would look like if you had been the new girl.

There was Alli, a girl with the same skin color as Misty, but a silkier looking hair with big pretty eyes. There was her boyfriend Drew, a jock from first look, but you could see that maybe, somewhere under there, was someone different.

Jenna sat down, talking with her boyfriend, K.C. They probably looked like _the_ couple; the pretty blond and the cute kind of jock that might just try a little to hard to fit in. But that was normal, and you knew that by looking at Misty, normal wasn't going to make the cut.

You wonder what you look like to the new girl; average? Nerdy? Fake? You just got your eye's fixed, so you didn't have to wear glasses, but only some people noticed; being to caught up in a hideous rumor about a boob-job.

Your hair is shorter than it was last year as a ninth grader, and you liked it that way. You feel like a new person, starting over in a new world.

You are excited for your next class; English, because your two closest friends are in it; Adam and Eli.

Your thoughts are cut short by the teacher end-of-class bell, and your teacher asking who is going to English next.

You raise your hand, and you're sitting in front so the teacher can see you, and he tells Misty, "This is Clare, and she'll show you your next class." You can tell by the way Misty looks at you that you are not coming across as boring.

You lead the new girl down the hallway, and she's chattering away about her old school, old friends, and old boyfriend. You are completely taken back when she asks who you're in to, and stammer out:

"You wouldn't know him." You didn't mean it to sound harsh, but hurt crosses Misty's face before being replaced with a smirk.

"I'll guess I'll have to start to know some people then," Misty said, stopping in the door of English to see everyone, just like she had in History, spied a certain dressed-in-black boy and walked over to the seat where you usually sit, and turns toward Eli and Adam, her eyes sparkling.

You take a different seat in the opposite corner of the class, and can't help but smile when Eli and Adam look around for you when Misty takes your seat.

Misty is wearing a blue denim dress, shorter than one you would wear, and little brown sandals. She had a huge silver link necklace on and not too much make up.

You can't hear what your two friends are telling Misty, but by the look on her face it's something she doesn't want to hear. She scowls and says something that makes Adam's face momentarily crumple, and you can only guess what had happened.

Misty turns in her chair, away from both the boys, and rolls her eyes in a way that says, 'could this school be any weirder?'

Later in the hallway, Misty bounds up to you, and tells you about that 'super weird girl/boy thing in English'.

"Did you know it's really a girl?" Misty said wide eyed.

"Yes," you respond, wishing that you could just walk over and sit where Eli and Adam were reading comics.

"Isn't it soo gross? I mean, its friend is super hot, like mmm, I'd die for him," Misty squealed.

"Adam's my friend and _not_ an it. And _Eli_is his friend too." You reply sharply, and watch as the Indian-girl's eyes grow.

"Are you one too? Are you all freaks! This school is messed up!" She shouts, and runs down the hallway.

You shrug it off and join your real friends.

"Thanks," Adam says real small, and you hadn't realized that they were so close that they could hear you.

"You're welcome," you say, only shortly glancing up at Eli who was still reading a comic.

"She said I was hot." Eli said, smirking, not looking up.

"She said Adam was gross."

"You were jealous."

"Was not!"

"Totally was."

"You frustrate me!" Adam rolls his eyes as you scream and stomp away, but inside you're laughing at the conversation.

"See you tomorrow, jealous girly." Eli shouts down the hall and you can just picture that crazy boy smirking at your vanishing back.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm bummed that they don't show more Clare and Eli on Degrassi, and that next week is the last week of Boiling Point):**

**But Eli has redeemed himself! He made up with Clare(:**

**Do you guys wonder if ever Munro Chambers comes on here and reads all this crazy stuff we've written about his character?**

**That would be cra-azy! Haha.**

**And bunches of thanks to the people who review(:**

**And to the people who are about to Review.**

**You see the button. Push it.(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: NICOLETTE.**

**DRIVEN? -YEP.**

**FRENCH? -MAYBE.**

**NICE? -WHO ARE YOU TOO JUDGE THAT, B*TCH?**

I'm the new girl. Again. Yay, Daddy got fired and we get to move to a new school! Again. It's funny how your step mom can make that sound like such a good thing. "It's a new start! Come on, it's a challenge! You love challenges!" Yeah, totally. Not.

I had a perfect life in Vancouver, but no. We have to move to no-wheres-ville Degrassi. My cousin, Anya goes here and she says everyone's super messed up.

So that means I won't stand out. Too much, she said.

About me, now, since everything else in my life revolves around my step-mommy Jessica. She's blonde, super perky, and if you ask me, *cough* fake *cough*.

She's super skinny and insists I call her 'Mom.' Seriously, quit trying to replace the only person in the world who understood me.

But, any who, so I'm walking through the school parking lot, the middle of second semester, and I almost get hit by a hearse! A freakin' hearse! (And if I hadn't been terrified out of my mind, it would have been kind of funny and ironic, right? I mean, seriously, what if I died because I got hit by a hearse? Now that's a way to die.)

I scream and ran out of the way, but I dropped my water bottle on the ground during my escape and the hearse ran it over. Thanks.

It parked, and this, like, _god _stepped out. I mean, he was wearing all black, but he was hot. Then, not to my liking, the passenger door opened and this cheery little girl with red-honey curls stepped out, all smileys.

I'm thinking, okay that is a whacked couple. But they come over, and the guy picks up the water bottle and just as he's about to say something, the girl goes,

"I think they're dead." Which, I guess is some kind of inside joke, because they both look at each other and get these super sappy smiles; the kind in the romance movies.

And the guy goes, "And your eyes are still pretty." Whatever that means! I mean, no 'I'm sorry for running over your water bottle'. Just more sappy smiling.

"I'm Clare, and this is Eli." The girl says, finally prying her eyes off of the stare her and 'Eli' were holding.

"I'm Nicolette." I say.

"Oh are you French?" The girl says. For some reason I get really embarrassed when she says that, maybe because she annoys me, or because Eli was standing there smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"Maybe…" I say, looking down. "I gotta go." I waved super girly at Eli and kind of-sort of sent a glare to his 'friend'.

It turned out throughout the day I had a couple classes with Eli and Clare. Eli was still hot, and Clare was still annoying. But I could see from the minute I saw them together out front in the parking lot that they didn't have the need to let some little modern day fake Goth into their clique.

Yeah, I was wearing skinny black pants, a black cami with half-sweater (black) with three inch red high heels. Bright red. My hair was dyed black, too, and it framed my slightly round face. The only thing I didn't like was that I had brown freckles.

My eyes were green, not Clare's blue-green, but real grass green. And it's not like I have little slits of eyes, they are giant.

Everywhere I've moved I've always found out what the 'normal' was, and became it. In Texas, a horse rider. In Michigan, I fished. I was a skater in California and a dancer (ballet) in New York.

Then in Canada I had been a singer, (and I'm not even good), a skier, a hockey player (big surprise right?), and a cheerleader. And even then, I've never fit in.

So maybe it's time I stood out.

I turned around in my seat in English, only to see Eli and Clare goggling over each other, and Adam rolling his eyes. I knew that he was, you know, a girl. And he creeped me out, because before I knew that he was really a she under all that him-ness, I though Adam was cute. Which now makes me sort of wonder if I was gay. And I don't really want to bark up that tree.

So that, plus Eli's annoying sidekick Clare, crossed the dark mysterious guy off the list. Dang.

And with that, I began to snoop out other potential guys, whether I had to steal them or not….Maybe Drew?

* * *

**Yup, you should all REVIEW(: **

**Anyhow, Nicolette is my friend who begged (not joking) **

**To have, yours truelly, add her into my Degrassi story.**

**There was less Eclare-iness than I wanted, but it's alright.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: DAISY MAE.**

**NOT THE AVERAGE FLOWER.**

"I hate you!" Clare wrote on the napkin she was passing notes with in English.

Eli smirked, "Hey! You spelled love wrong! And you're supposed to be in advanced.."

Clare rolled her eyes and focused in on the lecture. After five minutes, and the thought to start writing to Eli again, the door openned.

A girl, with brown hair that was chopped close to her head, but styled almost profecionally. It looked girly, thought it was shorter than Eli's. She was tall. Really tall. Almost six feet tall-tall. She looked like a model that had just stepped out of magazine.

She smiled, displaying perfect teeth. Her eyes didn't light up, and it was almost fake, her smile. She had eyebrows that were slightly larger than most, but it looked so elegant on her. She resemebled a young Hope Solo in her bone structure, and she captivated everyone.

Eli through a piece of paper my way, and I read, "I know that girl? Her names Destiny!"

As soon as I was going to reply, she was introduced as Daisy Mae Galligher. I shot a glance at Eli, who's lips were stuck in a straight line.

"Eli? Is that you?" She squealed, but her face gave away a picture of uncomfortableness.

"In the flesh," he mumbled sarcastically. Clare, lost in everything, tried to keep her thoughts from straying. _Was she an ex-girlfriend? She's so pretty! I can't compete... _

_"_Clare?"

"Yes? Sorry..."

"This is Destin-" Eli begun.

"Actually," Daisy/Destiny growled, "it's Daisy."

"Okay... Umm.. Hi..?" Clare responded uneasy. Daisy's eyes had turned from a light gray to almost a black.

"Can I talk to you in the hall?" The new girl asked Eli, who looked around before nodding his head.

They headed into the hallway, and the only thing heard from Clare was muffled voices.

Outside, Daisy wasn't happy with her old friend.

"I've changed! So quick bringing up the past, dammit!" She snarled.

"Woah, I didn't mean to make you mad, I wasn't trying to-" Eli begun, startled.

"I'm better. And so are you. But the only way to completely let go is to move on. So I reinvented myself." She said proudly, looking down at her short shorts that elongated her already long legs, and her tank top that fit nicely over her fit stomach and big breasts.

"You changed your hair." Eli stated, hoping to hide the emotion in his voice.

"Julia would have wanted it like this." She said angry.

"She loved your hair."

"Well she's gone isn't she?" Eli's face sunk.

"I mean, it would be different if you wanted it back..."

Julia Gallagher had always loved Destiny's long, pitch black dyed hair. Destiny, who was a year older than Julia and Eli, had always liked Eli, but would never do anything to hurt her little sister. After her...accident.. Destiny had tried to make the move on Eli, who was definetly not ready for anyone, especially her sister.

"No. I'm kinda with Clare." Eli said, uncomfortable.

"Her?" Daisy said, disgusted.

"You should leave, De-Daisy, whatever your name is..."

"I came here so we could be together! Didn't you love the pretend shocked face I did?" She whined.

"No," he said, pulling his arm out of her grasp, "you should go." His face was serious.

"I don't know what Julia saw in you!" She screamed stomping away. He never saw her again, and Clare was sweet for the next weeks, as he put his past back where it belonged.. in the past.

"I'll be here when you need me," Clare shrugged when Eli asked why she would put up with him. Clare's eyes looked away from Eli's sweet ones, knowing that he would not need her forever...


End file.
